Non-relational databases including not only Structured Query Language (NoSQL) databases are increasingly common. However, common drivers may use relational database query languages. For example, Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) and Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) drivers receive Structured Query Language (SQL) as a query language. A problem is generating a relational schema for a non-relational database that may be used by a driver designed to interface with a relational database in order to access the non-relational database.
Current methods and systems fail to provide a user-friendly mechanism to generate a relational schema for use by a driver such as an ODBC or JDBC driver to access the data stored in the non-relational database. Current methods and systems further fail to provide a user one or more options regarding the type of relational schema generated. For example, current methods and systems fail to present the user with an option to generate one of a customized relational schema, a normalized relational schema or a flattened relational schema. Moreover, current methods and systems fail to generate a relational schema comprising multiple tables and to define the relationships between those tables.